The Road to Thicker Than Blood 4
The Road to Thicker Than Blood 4 is the fiftieth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-eighty-first episode overall. It is a NoDQ CAW Championship match between Frankenstein and reigning Champion Captain Jack Sparrow. Match The two men circle one another then pull taunting poses. Captain Jack Sparrow gets out of the ring and stands on the apron. Frankenstein yanks Sparrow into the ring then hits him with a big boot. Frankenstein knees Sparrow in the corner before choking him with his boot. Frankenstein delivers a back body drop to Sparrow, then follows up with a sidewalk slam. Frankenstein gives Sparrow an inverted DDT. Frankenstein attempts the Monster Bomb but Sparrow counters out of the attempt. Sparrow hits Frankenstein with a Running Mongolian Chop for a 1-count. Sparrow attempts the Pirate’s Plunge but Frankenstein counters with a Russian leg sweep for a 2-count. Sparrow clotheslines Frankenstein then mounts and punches him before hitting a top rope missile dropkick. Sparrow punches and knees Frankenstein but is hit but an uppercut from Frankenstein. Frankenstein attempts a Big Boot but Sparrow dodges it and hits him with a clothesline. Sparrow climbs the turnbuckle but is kicked in the face by a Big Boot from Frankenstein who covers him for a very close 2-count. Sparrow gives Frankenstein a chop and a neckbreaker before applying a rear chinlock. Sparrow punches Frankenstein repeatedly then performs Walking the Plank for a 2-count. The Hulk makes his way to ringside as the match continues. Sparrow knees Frankenstein then locks him in a Boston crab. Frankenstein responds with a knee of his own, followed by a sidewalk slam. Sparrow bulldogs Frankenstein before Irish whipping him into the corner, where he chops the Monster, followed by a dropkick. Frankenstein fights back with punches, though is dropkicked by Sparrow, who then clotheslines Frankenstein. The Hulk trips Sparrow up to provide a momentary distraction. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Sparrow attempts the Pirate’s Plunge but Frankenstein counters with a Russian leg sweep. Sparrow tries to Irish whip Frankenstein out of the ring but Frankenstein reverses it. Frankenstein exits the ring to throw Sparrow back in before giving the Hulk a Monster Bomb. Frankenstein returns to the ring and clotheslines Sparrow before giving him a Monster Bomb. The Hulk gets to his feet and leaps into the ring, dropkicking the referee at the count of 2 to break up Frankenstein’s pin. The Hulk hits Frankenstein with a Big Green Buster then leaves the ring as the referee recovers. Sparrow covers Frankenstein but only gets a 2-count. Frankenstein attempts a Big Boot but Sparrow dodges it and knocks him down with a pair of chops before hitting the Guillotine Leg Drop to pick up the 3-count and retain the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Captain Jack Sparrow Trivia *A 10-man Royal Rumble Match is announced to take place at NoDQ CAW’s Main Event 10, with the fans voting on the order of entry. The winner will face Jason Voorhees for the NoDQ Interactive Championship at Thicker Than Blood. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches